


Starry, Starry Night

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: A night under the stars.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #415: Star





	Starry, Starry Night

Sitting under the trees on the preserve watching the stars and the night go by on an Autumn breeze is something she treasures. Simple family time away from the pressures of being a successful lawyer and pack Alpha. It’s a chance to breathe, to remind herself that family always comes first.

A smile touches her lips as she watches Derek pointing out the stars from a book held in Laura’s lap. Telling his little sister the same stories that his big sister had told him. The same stories that she had told Laura.

A family tradition that had been handed down the generations. The book showing the constellations has been an addition to the tradition about a hundred years ago. That copy though has been carefully put away in the Hale Library. The one that Laura and Derek have is about ten years old and starting to get a little dog-eared.

Footsteps on the path bring other members of the family, James sitting behind her wrapping his arms round her waist as she leans back against him. Peter settling quietly across from her, with Claudia and Noah joining him, Stiles falling over himself to join Cora and Derek. 

It’s the time of year she enjoys the most, a gentle time before Autumn fell into Winter. Just before the celebrations for Mabon and the build up to Samhain. 

Quiet and peaceful, family time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted January 2021


End file.
